familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Svantepolk Knutson (c1230-1310)/Ancestors
The following is a tree representing Svantepolk's immediate ancestors. The numbers to the right of the tree indicate that the chart is continued in a subsequent section of this article. Immediate Ancestors *Svantepolk Knutson (c1230-1310) (Svantepolk of Viby in Wikipedia) **Knute Valdemarsen (?-1260) (Canute, Duke of Reval in Wikipedia) ***Valdemar II of Denmark (1170-1241) (Valdemar II of Denmark in Wikipedia) #1 ***Helene Guttormsdatter (1172-1211) ****Guttorm Åsulvson (Swedish earl) *****Åsulv Skuleson på Rein ******Skule Kongsfostre Tostigson på Rein (earl of Rein) *******Tostig Godwineson (1026-1066) #2 *******Judith of Flanders #3 ******Gudrun Nevsteinsdatter (descended from Harald Hårfager in Norway) *******Nevstein ? *****Tora Skoftesdatter of Giske ******Skofte ? ****Eldrid Jonsdatter of Blindheim *****Jon ? **? (descendant of the ducal family of Pomerelia) Ancestor #1 Valdemar II of Denmark Valdemar was a King of Denmark. Ancestors of #2 Tostig Godwineson (House of Wessex) *Tostig Godwineson (1026-1066) (Tostig Godwinson in Wikipedia) **Godwine Thegn (Godwin, Earl of Wessex in Wikipedia) ***Wulfnoth Thegn of Sussex (Wulfnoth Cild in Wikipedia) ****Aethelmar Cild (960-1015) *****Æthelweard (?-998) ******Eadric *******Æthelfrith of Wessex (9000-927) (Æthelfrith of Wessex in Wikipedia) ********Æthelhelm (c859-923) (Æthelhelm in Wikipedia) *********Æþelræd of Wessex (c840-871) (Ethelred of Wessex in Wikipedia) #4 *********Wulfrida (Wulfrida in Wikipedia) #5 ********Æthelglyth of Mercia #6 **Gytha Thorkelsdóttir (Gytha Thorkelsdóttir in Wikipedia)Gytha was, supposedly, the granddaughter of the disinherited Swedish prince Styrbjörn Starke, the conqueror of Jomsborg, and Tyra, the daughter of Harold Bluetooth king of Norway and Denmark. However, this descent from the old Swedish and Danish royal houses is believed to be a later invention to give her and her numerous sons some claim to royal blood. Gytha was certainly the daughter of Torkel or Thorkil, but her father's connections to Scandinavian royalty should be considered not proven. Gytha's likelihood of royal Danish (or Swedish) descent has been discussed on the Usenet group soc.genealogy.medieval. ***Torkel Styrbjörnsson (Torkel Styrbjörnsson in Wikipedia) Ancestors of #3 Judith of Flanders *Judith of Flanders **Baldwin IV (980-1036) (Baldwin IV, Count of Flanders in Wikipedia) ***Arnulf II of Flanders (Arnulf II, Count of Flanders in Wikipedia) ****Baldwin III of Flanders (Baldwin III, Count of Flanders in Wikipedia) *****Arnulf I of Flanders (Arnulf I, Count of Flanders in Wikipedia) ******Baldwin II of Flanders (c865-918) (Baldwin II, Count of Flanders in Wikipedia) *******Baldwin I of Flanders (Baldwin I, Count of Flanders in Wikipedia) ********Inghelram *******Judith of Flanders (Judith of Flanders in Wikipedia) #7 ******Ælfthryth (?-929) (Ælfthryth, Countess of Flanders in Wikipedia) *******Alfred the Great (Alfred the Great in Wikipedia) #8 *******Ealhswith of Mercia (Ealhswith in Wikipedia) #9 *****Adele of Vermandois (910-960) (Adele of Vermandois in Wikipedia) ******Herbert II of Vermandois (Herbert II, Count of Vermandois in Wikipedia)Redundant *******Herbert I of Vermandois (Herbert I, Count of Vermandois in Wikipedia) ********Pepin of Vermandois (Pepin, Count of Vermandois in Wikipedia) *********Bernard of Italy (Bernard of Italy in Wikipedia) #10 *********Cunigunda of Laon #11 *******Bertha de Morvois ******AdelaRedundant ****Matilda of Burgundy *****Hermann Billung (Hermann Billung in Wikipedia) ***Rozala of Lombardy (Rozala of Italy in Wikipedia) #12 **Eleanor of Normandy ***Richard II of Normandy (Richard II, Duke of Normandy in Wikipedia) ****Richard I of Normandy (Richard I of Normandy in Wikipedia) *****William I of Normandy (William I of Normandy in Wikipedia) ******Rollo of Normandy (Rollo of Normandy in Wikipedia) ******Poppa *******Berengar of Rennes (Berengar II of Neustria in Wikipedia) *****Sprota ****Gunnora (Gunnora, Duchess of Normandy in Wikipedia) ***Judith ****Conan I of Rennes (927-992) (Conan I of Rennes in Wikipedia) ****Ermengarde of Anjou *****Geoffrey I of Anjou (Geoffrey I of Anjou in Wikipedia) ******Fulk II of Anjou (Fulk II of Anjou in Wikipedia) *******Fulk I of Anjou (Fulk I of Anjou in Wikipedia) *******Rosalie de Loches ******Gerberge of Maine *******Hervé of Maine *****Adele of Meaux (Adele of Meaux in Wikipedia) ******Robert of Vermandois (Robert of Vermandois in Wikipedia) *******Herbert II of VermandoisRedundant *******AdelaRedundant ******Adelaide-Werra de Chalon Ancestor #4 Æþelræd of Wessex Æþelræd was a King of Wessex. Ancestor #5 Wulfrida Wulfrida was a Queen of Wessex. Ancestors of #6 Æthelglyth of Mercia *Æthelglyth of Mercia **Æthelwulf of Mercia ***Æthelred Mucel of Mercia ***Eadburga of Mercia ****Wigmund of Mercia *****Wiglaf of Mercia (Wiglaf of Mercia in Wikipedia) #13 *****Cynethryth of Mercia #14 ****Elfleda of Mercia *****Ceolwulf of Mercia (Ceolwulf I of Mercia in Wikipedia #15 Ancestor #7 Judith of Flanders Judith was a Queen of Wessex. Ancestor #8 Alfred the Great Alfred was a King of England. Ancestor #9 Ealhswith of Mercia Ealhswith was a Queen of England. Ancestor #10 Bernard of Italy Bernard was a King of Italy. Ancestor #11 Cunigunda of Laon Cunigunda was a Queen of Itlay. Ancestor #12 Rozala of Lombardy Rozala was a Queen of France. Ancestor #13 Wiglaf of Mercia Wiglaf was a King of Mercia. Ancestor #14 Cynethryth of Mercia Cynethryth was a Queen of Mercia. Ancestor #15 Ceolwulf of Mercia Ceolwulf was a King of Mercia. References *Ancient Danish Families *Wikipedia (where indicated) *Jamie Allen's Family Tree Notes